Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explores of new orleans
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: instead of send too the "other side" Dr. Facelier was transformed into a pokemon and now he had too deal with the Storyline of Pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of Time, darkness sky. How will he handle things? and will he be able too get back too his own world?
1. the transformation

Chapter 1: the transformation

"No! **NO!** how am I ever going to pay off my depts.?"

The Shadowman screamed as he tried to pick up the scattered parts of his voodoo medallion. He could hear the "Pom Pom Pom Pom" from his "Friends" of the other side already, and he had no idea how he could ever pay off his depts.

"Friends!"

he squeaked as he turned to see the voodoo masks behind him. They gritted their teeth because they could finally absorb his soul. Finally they could make a end to their misformed helper!

"are you ready!?"

the little voodoo creatures asked him.

"no! not at all! in fact! I have a lot more plans!"

Facelier screamed. he was sweating like a frog. He hid his face behind his arms as he tried to shield the fear that was clearly noticeable in his eyes.

"Are you... ready?"

The voodoo creatures asked again.

"This is only a little drawback in a mayor plan, as soon as I got another spell, we will be back in business. I still got that froggy prince locked away, I just need a little more time!"

The Shadowman asked with fear in his eyes. His shadow now hide behind him. he was frightened as well.

**"NO! PLEASE! JUST A LITTLE MORE TIME!"**

Facelier pleaded as the voodoo masks mouth opened and draw the Shadowman inside.

**"JUST A LITTLE MORE TIME! I PROMISE I WIIL PAY YOU BACK, I PROMISE!"**

He screamed for the last time. Then everything around him went black...

- LATER ON-

Emile (doctor Faceliers real name) woke up a little while later.

"Where, where am I?"

He asked. His voice sounded weak.

"I can't... drifting off.."

With this thought he lost consciousness again.

-Inna's POV-

A little further from the beach. I was pacing up and down before the gate of the famous Wigglytuff guild. I really wanted to sign up today and become even more famous than team Poképals (who saved the world from the destruction of time), But I was a real coward, and I really didn't dare to get in.

"No, I can't be paralyzed by this any longer!"

I said to no one on particular.

"I have to steal my courage today!"

With this words I put my feet on the steel grate that was on the spot just before the gate that gave entrance to the guild itself.

**"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!"**

A voice suddenly beamed from underneath me.

**"WHO'S FOOTPRINT!? WHO'S FOOTPRINT!?"**

A second voice replied.

**"THE FOOTPRINT IS CHIMCHAR'S! THE FOOTPRINT IS CHIMCHAR'S!"**

the first voice replied on this.

"Waaah!"

I screamed as I jumped off of the grate with a startled expression on my face.

"Phew, that was frightening"

I said as I still looked at the grate in shock, as if there would get a monster out of that spot any minute. Soon after that I realized that I had let my fear take it over from me again and I looked at the ground sadly.

"I told myself that this was going to be the big day but..."

I looked at my bandana now and took out the medallion that I was always wearing underneath it. It was a Red face like medallion that looked like some old Voodoo medallion that humans use to have. I had picked it up a few years ago and ever since then I kept it with me, on one hand because I liked it, and on the other hand because it felt good somehow. I had heard that Voodoo magic by humans was a bad thing. But wearing this medallion feels good. as if it gives me the courage to do whatever I want to do (except for joining this guild), but someday I'm sure I'll find out where it came from, but then I need to find a way to join the guild...

"I thought holding the voodoo medallion would help me to join this guild, too bad it didn't help..."

I said a little disappointed as I placed the medallion in front of me. It looked like a face that looked at me with a stern look.

"I know that this had to be my big day, but I just can't seems to get it done"

I said to the medallion with a stern look. It looked at me with the same stern look as always.

"Here I am, talking to a medallion, expecting that It will answer me"

I sighted a little annoyed. Suddenly I perked up my ears, did I hear a grin just now. I looked around but I saw no one. The place is just as empty as it had been when I came here...

"That is weird... I swear I heard something just now, oh well, I better get out of here, I'm getting the creeps of this place"

With these words I picked up my voodoo medallion and got out of here without looking back.

Normal POV

It was too bad that she didn't look back. If she had looked back, she had seen that a Gastly and a Sandshrew were getting out of the bushes and looked at her with a creepy smirk on their faces.

"Did you get the load of that Sandshrew?"

The Gastly asked the Sandshrew.

"You bet I did Gastly, that wimp has something good didn't she?"

Sandshrew asked with a smirk at his partner. They were watching this wimp for quite a while now because they were sure that he has something good. This was the first time he had showed them clearly what he had, and It looked like something good.

"The wimp has something that is for sure"

Gastly said with a smirk as well.

"Do we go after her?"

Sandshrew asked a bit unsure.

"We do"

Gastly said as he made his way towards the beach were they saw Inna disappear. Sandshrew followed his partner until they reached the little beach that was at the edge of the Beach Cave Dungeon...

That was the first chapter of a brand new story! I hope you guys liked it! beta readed by Giriana

REVIEW!


	2. the great suprise and strange meeting

Chapter 2: the great surprise and strange meeting.

_- at the same time-_

**Inna's POV**

I walked up to the beach with a sad look. I saw that the Krabby came out and started to blow bubbles against the waves. And when the sun sets and lights up the waves and bubbles as well, it is a really spectacular sight.

"Wow, such a beautiful sight"

I said as I looked at the bubbles that caught the sunrays and waves. It looked truly amazing.

"This is where I always end up when feeling sorry for myself, it is so depressing"

I sighted as I looked over the beach. This was the same beach were Team Poképals had met about sixteen years ago. Now the famous explorer Wigglytuff had passed away, and Chatot was too old to do his job. Now they were running the guild.

I looked up when I saw something moving in the back, Like someone who was struggling to get up on his feet again.

"What's going on there?"

I said as I walked towards the spot where I had seen the movement. To my great astonishment, I saw a Riolu lying on the sand.

"Someone has collapsed on the sand, just like sixteen years ago when Chimchar met his partner here on the same spot"

I thought as I ran over to the Riolu and started to shake him up and down so he would wake up.

"Hey! Hey little guy! Snap out of it!"

**Emile's POV**

_"Where... Where am I? I hear a strange voice calling me... I wonder who it is?"_

I thought as I carefully tried to get up.

"Hey! Hey little guy! snap out of it!"

A sudden voice called.

_"Little? __**LITTLE!?**__ I have always been the tallest man in the city!? Who is calling me little?"_

I thought as I looked up. When I saw the orange and yellow face in front of me I screamed and quickly put a few steps back.

"Oh great you're awake! You weren't moving at all, and I was getting really worried for your well being"

The creature said with a smile on his face.

"What is going on here?, who is this creature? And who am I?"

I looked at my once hands and saw too my great astonishment that they were all blue...

"hold on! They weren't blue last time I saw them...Right?"

I thought as I tried to remember what my hands looked like yesterday, but the memory didn't come. I also seemed to have forgotten what the rest of my body looked like yesterday.

"This is really weird, why can't I remember what I looked like Yesterday? Do I have Alzheimer or what?"

I ironically thought as I concentrated myself on the creature in front of me again.

"What are you? and where am I?"

I must have sounded a little confusing , because the creature chuckled at me and looked at me from top to bottom.

"WE are both pokemon, My name is Chimchar and that is also the pokemon I am. And you are a Riolu and... what is your name if I may ask?"

I looked at him, still confused. But not only because he has just said that I was a Riolu (which is totally weird because I'm sure I was a human!), but also because I was trying to remember my name.

"Why are all my memories so foggy? I can't seem to recall a single thing!"

I thought as I still thought deeply about my name. That was a chore because my brain felt like it was made of pudding. This made it very difficult to retrieve memories, without getting a strong headache from it as well. But after a while of deep thinking I finally remembered my name.

"My name is Emile"

I said with a proud look as I put out my hand.

"Emile Facelier, and I was a human"

I said as I still hold out my hand , waiting for him to grab it and shake it. I somehow remembered that humans always do that when they meet new people.

"you are a human? But you look like a normal Riolu to me"

The Chimchar said as he or she (I can't make that up right now) Looked at me from top to bottom with a studying look.

"That's just it... I can't seem to remember a single thing about when I was a human"

I said as I walked towards the water and looked at my face now. It was a dog looking face with a black border around my eyes making it seem like I'm wearing a mask. I had ears on my head. but there were also two things hanging on either side of my head that are similar to ears. However, this one only get up straight when I tried to look at someone's aura. then everything around me suddenly gets blue and I can see the aura of the pokemon next to me clearly. It was gentle violet, which means she has a gentle spirit and some green and red which means she was also very brave and strong. But If I looked at him/her it didn't looked like that, she was looking at me with big scared eyes, and when I spoke a little louder she jumped back in shock.

"I wonder how she became so scared of everyone around her.."

I thought as I was still waiting for the Chimchar's reaction.

"My name is Inna and I'm a female Chimchar, nice too meet you Emile"

She said with a gentle smile. I smiled as well and still observed her with a friendly smile.

"well, at least you're not a bad pokemon!"

She suddenly said. I turned to take a look at her again with a confused look, not knowing if she meant that as a compliment or an insult. I can't seem to recall whether I was a good guy or a bad guy... well, I will find out someday soon... I thought as I studied that face of the creature named Chimchar...

"Sorry that I doubted you, But there are still a lot of bad pokemon since the destruction of time was stopped..."

I looked at her with a confused look now. Destruction of time? What did she mean with that? What was going on here?

I didn't had much time to think about all this, because suddenly a Sandshrew bumped onto the Chimchar which caused a strange object to fall.

"Well, I do beg your pardon"

The Gastly said mocking.

"hey, were was that good for?"

The Chimchar named Inna asked rather shocked and frightened. I guess the item must be very expensive or very dear to her, because she immediately dashed forward to get it back. But Sandshrew moved first and grabbed the item before she could grab it.

"This is important to you isn't it?"

The Gastly asked as he studied the object carefully. I could see it clearly as well, but I couldn't make out what it was exactly. Inna did see what he grabbed and she looked at the two bad guys with a frightened look.

"What do you want from me?"

She asked still shocked.

"Can't you figure that out? We want to mess with you! Can't keep up to it, can you?"

The Gastly taunted. The Sandshrew laughed at that joke, and they both walked to the cave that was lying next to the beach.

"Oh no, that was my precious medallion, I can't lose that!"

She said with tears in her eyes. I had the feeling she acted as if she was crying because she wanted me to help her to get it back.

"Okay, were going to get it back!"

I said as I rolled my eyes. Inna looked at me with happy eyes.

"You really want to help me?"

She asked a little surprised. I rolled my eyes and walked past her, towards the direction the bad guys had gone to.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't have another choice anyway because I have no were else to go. I said as we both got into the cave.

"well, great you want to help me, let's go after them before they get away"

And with this last words we walked into the cave together..….

_**That was the next chapter I hope you liked it. I'm coming from the Netherlands so I'm very sorry if you can't understand my English all the time, please don't hate me for that!**_

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
